


I Gotta Go

by daneicole



Series: Symphogear Headcanons [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Also Tsubasa living in a place of her own was what I had in mind as I wrote this, F/F, I put Chris in the character tags for that one line she would be expected to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daneicole/pseuds/daneicole
Summary: Tsubasa had to go, but Maria wants to keep her in bed.





	I Gotta Go

Tsubasa woke up abruptly, and she realized that she had overslept. To her irk, every inch of her body was sore, as if she had been working it to the bone without stopping.

  
Then it hit her— _Maria_.

  
Her gaze automatically shifted towards the woman lying beside her. Maria dropped by last night after a benefit concert with a bottle of whiskey, and…things had escalated and Tsubasa found herself at the mercy of Maria's exceptional performance. Had Maria visited weeks before her scheduled visit to the Kazanari estate, she would have not found her current situation stressing.

  
But no, Maria had to be horny the night before that.

  
_You went ahead and gave in, anyway, Senpai. Maria's got you around her finger—literally and figuratively speaking._

  
Tsubasa could easily imagine Chris saying that as soon as she finds out. Chris always finds out, no matter how much Tsubasa tries to hide it.

  
She turned to the clock at her nightstand—she was now an hour late. As much as she didn't like the thought, she knew Ogawa would have to cover for her. She turned to Maria again, who had shifted her position in such a way that her wavy pink tresses were barely covering her exposed chest. Tsubasa huffed and let out a smile.

  
She carefully crawled over towards the sleeping woman, and when she's finally close enough, she kissed her on the cheek.

  
“Maria,” Tsubasa crooned. “We have to get out of bed.”

  
It took two more kisses until Maria opened her eyes. She stretched a bit and then smiled groggily at Tsubasa.

  
“Help,” Maria said. “I don't think I can stand up.”

  
“Says the one who was on top for almost the whole night.”

  
Maria scoffed at that. “I practically melted when it was your turn. I still find myself surprised at how good you are with your thumbs…and your mouth.”

  
Tsubasa chuckled. “Good to know the surprise is still there. I was thinking you're getting tired of it.”

  
Maria shifted on her stomach. “I don't know, it always feels like the first time.”

  
The two stared knowingly at each other and began to laugh.

  
“Wanna go for it again?” Maria asked sultrily.

  
Tsubasa raised her palms and shook her head. “Not now, I'm already late as it is and I don't want to prolong that much longer. Now get your beautiful ass out of bed and help me fix something to eat.”

  
Maria sat up and quickly straddled Tsubasa, a sly smile traced across her face. Tsubasa realized that she should have moved quicker, since there was nothing she could do to escape Maria at that moment.

  
“You can have me,” Maria said, her voice thick with rejuvenated lust.

  
“Look, Maria, I've got responsibilities I need to take care of,” Tsubasa countered shakily. “I’m sure you do, too.”

  
“You’re awfully late as it is, what's the point of rushing now?” Maria asked as she lazily grazed her finger on Tsubasa's chest.

  
Tsubasa fought the urge to pounce on Maria right there and then, but the growing dampness between her thighs made it difficult.

  
“It’s the courtesy, Maria,” Tsubasa told her in a strained voice.

  
“Courtesy be damned,” Maria sneered. “I know you want to stay in instead of meeting with your uncle. Otherwise you should have left me alone without a word.”

  
“I’m not one to just get up and leave.”

  
Maria chuckled. “Sure thing, Tsubasa.”

  
“Maria, I gotta go—”

  
Tsubasa was firmly cut off by Maria's lips closing on her own. Tsubasa melted into the kiss, opening her mouth a bit wider for Maria. They had to part for air eventually, and Tsubasa knew that she wouldn't be getting out of bed anytime soon. Seeing Maria smiling at her fully crumbled her resolve, and she shifted to reach for her communicator on the nightstand. She began making a call.

  
“Ogawa?” Tsubasa spoke. “I have to apologize, it looks like I won't be able to make it today. Something came up. Yeah. Tell the commander I'll meet up with him tomorrow. Yeah, thanks, I owe you.”

  
Tsubasa ended the call and returned the communicator on the nightstand. She then crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the woman straddling her.

  
“Alright, you happy now?” Tsubasa asked.

  
Maria leaned closer, her sly smile making Tsubasa's breath hitch.

  
“I know I am,” she said. “How about you? Aren’t you happy, too?”

  
With a growl, Tsubasa rolled over, sending Maria on the sheets. Maria squealed at that, and Tsubasa swore she would do everything she can to turn that squeal into screams.

  
“Perhaps we'll come up with an answer to that,” Tsubasa told her in a low voice.

  
There were no further words shared between them as Tsubasa sealed Maria's lips with a deep kiss.

  
\---

  
Ogawa joined Genjuuro at the foyer, smiling knowingly. The two left the Kazanari estate after Tsubasa's call--the meeting will have to wait.

  
“Maria?” Genjuuro asked.

  
“Yep,” Ogawa answered.

  
Genjuuro scoffed and shook his head with a tired smile.

  
“Honestly, these girls are a lot to handle,” Genjuuro said.

  
“Indeed,” Ogawa agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hup, so I took a shot in writing something for the Mature tag and ended up with this short TsubaMari (?) fic.
> 
> (I listened to Ne-Yo's "Lazy Love" on repeat as I wrote this.)
> 
> Kudos and feedbacks are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: (10/04/2019) - A lot of stuff happened at XV & I have to omit a few things from this fic *cries*.


End file.
